Buy a Date
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: It was their class' booth, where you can buy someone to be your date on Valentines Day. Sakura refused to be bought by Naruto, and as Class President, Sasuke must solve the problem. …by becoming Naruto's date instead! [SasuNaru shounenai YAOI AU]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Warning:** yaoi, shounen-ai of the SasuNaru kind. Short and fluffy and cheesy XD;; OOC? AU.

* * *

Valentines Festival of Konoha High School was even more successful this year. Students' cheerful smiles and embarrassed laughter resounded in the school's grounds, while teachers enjoyed themselves too. 

While most freshmen focused on selling food and drinks, the bolder seniors opened the most successful booth. "Buy a Date" was a booth that was petitioned by Sakura and Ino. It was an ingenious idea, since they all knew how many shy people are there in their school. Plus, it would also grant them a chance to buy their idol—Uchiha Sasuke—even for just a short while.

But since Sasuke was a smart boy, and he knew that those fangirls were just waiting for this opportunity to glomp him and bury him under mountains of perfumed gifts, he refused to be one of the 'dates' to be sold. He was unmoved by his classmates' moans of disappointment; when they got too persistent, he used the 'I'm the class president' speech to shut them all up.

Still, it was ridiculous how many people were stupid enough to _buy_ their crushes. The queue to their booth was as long as the school's soccer field, and it's steadily getting longer.

Sasuke shook his head, easily dodging another group of girls who tried to launch their gifts at him. Really, they never learned. Three years (or more, if you counted elementary school years) of his steady rejection, and they still continued to shower him with this useless… affection and adoration.

Charcoal-colored eyes fell to a blond that was on the queue. He was currently talking to Ino, his tanned hand already giving the payment for his 'date'.

It was Uzumaki Naruto, one of his classmates since elementary school. He always annoyed Sasuke—for he was always smiling, always so _bright_, always acting so stupid, when Sasuke could see that he got sad and depressed a lot of time. It annoyed Sasuke that the moron was willing to bury his sadness at being ignored.

Naruto was so annoying—though by 'annoyed', he meant that his heartbeat always speeds up whenever the blond was near, his hands always shook (like he wanted to do something to Naruto, something that he has no idea what), his face always heated up whenever Naruto brushed by him in the hallways.

"NO, I don't want to!" Haruno's voice was considered soothing by most, but with her words that were laced with such aversion, Sasuke found it to be unpleasant. She crossed her bare arms over her chest, face turned away dramatically from Naruto.

Those blue eyes were filled with hurt, but the pink-haired girl didn't seem to notice. As class president, he should be maintaining peace and order, and he wanted to tell Sakura that she shouldn't cause Naruto to look hurt…!

"But I can pay…" The blond insisted, probably to show everybody that he was still as unyielding as always, but Sasuke could see (because he was staring so intently?) that Naruto's eyes lacked a certain sparkle.

"I said I don't want to!" Sakura cried angrily, and people were whispering loudly. After all, it didn't say that they could refuse their customers, did it? But then again, Naruto was a loudmouth moron who always was at the bottom of the class. It must be the reason why Sakura (the ever pretty, ever gentle Sakura) refused so adamantly…?

Naruto's bottom lip quivered slightly. Sasuke didn't know if the blond would cry from being refused outright. Half of him wished, fervently, that Naruto would scream back at Sakura.

Still, people were starting to move away from the queue, in fear of their crushes refusing to be bought by them. Sasuke felt a sense of panic. He might have refused to be included in the 'dates to be bought' but he held great pride as class president. He wanted their booth to be the best.

…Or maybe it was just because he didn't want to see Naruto that dejected.

"As class president, I don't want anyone unsatisfied for today," Sasuke began saying, but the words felt hollow on his lips. Everybody's eyes swiveled to regard him. Girls swooned at the authoritative sound of his voice. People started going back to the line.

Sakura felt trepidation crawl up her spine. Would her Sasuke-kun force her to have a date with Naruto! As much as she disliked the rowdy blond, if it's Sasuke-kun's orders, then…!

"Since Haruno-san refused to do it…" Sasuke paused here. People waited for the next words.

"…Uzumaki, I shall be your date, instead."

* * *

**Buy a Date**

-- Sasuke x Naruto Valentines Oneshot --

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" 

Sakura's indignant shriek was echoed by other females who desperately prayed to be able to come within 1 meter of their idol.

"W-Why?" Ino asked this, since Sakura apparently entered a state of catatonic shock.

Sasuke simply shrugged and pulled Naruto by his hand.

By. His. Hand.

Naruto jumped in surprise at the sudden contact, while the girls howled in their misery. The blond's friends (or fellow outcasts) simply looked on and sighed. They knew that the young Uchiha's possessive streak was going to manifest itself sooner or later…

"Let's go, Naruto," Sasuke said tersely, as they moved further away from the long queue.

Naruto, as shocked and dumbfounded as he was, noticed that Sasuke was smiling.

And that thought made Naruto smile, too.

* * *

"This isn't a date, you know," Naruto remarked, six hours later. 

As soon as they left the school grounds (cutting classes, but Naruto didn't really care and Sasuke looked irritated at having an afternoon class courtesy of Kakashi), they went into a haze of bickering at where to go next.

They decided that they'll eat first, but they also argued (very, very loudly) about where to eat. Naruto's love for ramen won, and they dined at Ichiraku, only to argue yet again about the flavor of noodles to eat.

And they argued again about going to the mall, about which game to play at the arcade, at whose house would they go afterwards. They argued, argued and argued, but the ever-stoic Sasuke was smirking and the sparkle was back in Naruto's eyes.

"Why is it not a date?" Sasuke inquired, leaning over the balcony of his mansion. The sun was starting to set, and the scarlet hues made Naruto's skin darker. It made it look _pink_, and it looked like he was _blush_ing.

Sasuke's pale fingers were only a few centimeters away from Naruto's hand. It shook again, like what he felt when he was so _annoyed_ at the blond—annoyed when he chattered with Hinata, painfully oblivious to her very obvious crush. _Annoying, so annoying!_

Yet, Sasuke could really say that he enjoyed this _date_. It wasn't filled with lovesick sighs of morons who worshipped him.

"…Because we just argued a lot?" Naruto's voice was light, but there was something in it that sounded almost lonely. Sasuke doesn't like it when Naruto's like that. It annoyed him, really, it did. It also made him want to remove that hurt from Naruto.

Sasuke smiled. It was weird, since he rarely smiled. Why would he smile—so often—in front of his rival for who-knows-how-long?

"But we enjoyed it, didn't we?" Sasuke asked calmly, shifting to stare directly at Naruto. Those blue eyes were focused at him—probably because his pale cheeks were tinted red from both the sunset and embarrassment.

Naruto looked away, but he moved a bit closer to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha hoped that Itachi wouldn't come home now and ruin this… moment.

Sasuke supposed that he should feel a bit hurt that Naruto wanted to buy Sakura, but…

"…Oh, I haven't paid yet," Naruto said slowly, hands moving towards his pockets.

Sasuke's words were quick, as though he was afraid of Naruto moving away from him. As though he was afraid of _this_, ending. "It doesn't matter."

The black-haired teen could feel Naruto's eyes staring at him intently. Searching for an answer, perhaps?

"…Why, Sasuke?" The blond asked, eyes squeezed shut, as though he was afraid of the answer he would get.

The question was familiar—since Ino just asked him that hours earlier—but he would answer this one.

"…Because it is my duty." Sasuke said blandly. Those blue, _blue_ eyes were wide. They were filled with loneliness.

Naruto looked angry. He pulled his fist back, and was about to punch the class president's face. And here, he hoped…!

But Sasuke was faster, _faster _-_better?_- and he knew what Naruto wanted to do. His pale hand was holding a tan-skinned knuckle.

And Uchiha Sasuke leaned in close, to the person that annoyed him most, to the person that he loved most, to the person who loved him back. Their lips touched, as though celebrating the day that most people fussed about.

The kiss was over before they knew it, and Naruto wasn't trying to punch him anymore. Instead, he was gazing at Sasuke with questions behind his stare.

"…You… A duty…?" Naruto's tone sounded disbelieving.

But then again, most people who weren't Sasuke's fans already suspected that all those years of bickering and rivalry was due to some unresolved, um, tension. If they only knew that Sasuke chalked it up to 'annoyance'. If only they knew that Naruto hid his feelings by going after Sakura.

"…Yes." Sasuke confirmed, leaning close again, with the setting sun not needed to paint their young cheeks pink, because they were both blushing and happy, anyway.

_"It's my duty to make you happy always."_

* * *

**OWARI**

**A/N: **I feel like my ideas are getting lamer x.x;; But this is whipped out in 28 minutes, so all the errors are mine, MINE! XD I don't know if this idea is used already or not, since I _usually_ avoid reading Valentines' fics (the fluff is enough to make me grow cavities :D).

The cheesiness of the last line killed me LOL Are they OOC? I have no idea. It's past 1:30am now, and I need sleep…! And I haven't finished my reports due in… less than 6 hours!! Argh:(

**Please review :)**


End file.
